The little human that changed the world
by Parissnow
Summary: Just a little fan fiction after the horrible ending of season 4. Just the way the group mourns, their opinions, whats changed. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey, so this idea sort of just happened and I needed to write it...**

Chapter one.

**Tricks point of view. Because why not.**

_We all love kenzi but make no mistake she's not one of us_

The words repeat in my head as I twist myself behind the bar and reach for the strongest bottle I can find on the top shelf. I take the six glasses out with trembling fingers as I pour the golden liquid. Once done with the first five I substitute the last with vodka and shuffle over to the crowd. I pass one to Lauren, the woman and I have never been on the best terms but as she sits there trying to sooth my granddaughter I offer her a sad smile along with the glasses. She nods to me in thanks as she tries to pass one of the glasses to Bo. Who downs the drink in one shot. Silently I leave the bottle in front of her, not knowing what else to do. Watching as the last member of my family falls apart. _You're her weak spot a liability. _

Learning from my mistake, I take Dysons drink to his far table picking up another bottle of whisky. I set them both down in front of him. He doesn't look up, I don't expect him to and I wouldn't know what to do if he did, instead I carry on with my task taking another glass of the gold liquid as well as another bottle to the broken Valkyrie in the corner. The one I expected to be the most solid and yet seems to be crumbling the most. "here." I say as I place them in front of her. She looks up at me briefly tears staining her cheeks as she downs the glass a sob escaping soon after. I pour her another drink as I head to the bar to grab my own. Only then realizing the vodka still lays there. Untouched. I let out a deep sigh as I too grab a bottle for myself and sit on the bar. The bar stays in silence, each person grieving in their own way. Each one of us wondering if we'd tried harder, been smarter then maybe just maybe someone would have drank that vodka. Instead of silence there may have been the buzzing of conversation as Kenzi recalls another 'awesome' story about her and Bo swooping in to save the day. _I have seen the future of the fae and you're not a part of it._ If there was ever a time I wished I was wrong now was it.

I down my drink in earnest as I try to stop the cracks from showing, try to hide how much of my heart the young human girl stole. I shake my head a small smile on my lips. How much alcohol she stole. My thoughts are stopped as the doors to the Dahl are pushed open.

"Sorry we're closed." I shout but the man walks in anyway.

"Relax, I'm just here to apologies to Kenzi." Vex says shaking a bottle of vodka to raise his point. Everyone in the bar winces at his words. "So where is she?" I watch as Bo visible shakes, Dyson who has substituted his glass for the bottle itself take a long glug and Tamsin wrap her arms around her legs making herself as small as possible.

"Vex... I think you better sit down." I say patting a barstool as I grab him a glass and a bottle of alcohol. He takes a seat as I set the bottle down and gives me a questioning look.

"Look I know she doesn't want to see me. But I need to talk to her about this bloody mess."

He says tapping his fingers. I take a deep breath bracing myself to tell him the news. I put my hand on his. "She, she died Vex." I flinch at the words that stay heavy in the air, saying them made it seem more real, much more real.

"No, I only saw her yesterday she..." His words are halted by my expression. "No she can't be.." His eyes look at me pleading and I know what he wants, I know what everyone wants. For this all to be some sick joke. For the most amazing human I have ever met to walk through those doors.

"You." He snarled at Bo. She's hurtled to the wall, being pinned in place by the mesmers outstretched palm. "This is all your fault." He says walking towards her like a tiger catching its prey.

"Vex it wasn't Bos fault, let her go." Lauren says steadily.

"Like hell it's not she _claimed_ her. It's her bloody responsibility to keep her safe!" He screams out.

"She was my heart!" Bo cries. "Don't you think I tried."

"She was your heart?" Vex hisses. "She was my _Soul._ My light. And you took that away!" He clenches his hand causing Bo to gasp and splutter for air. I should do something.

"Where were you?" He spits to a now confused Bo. Causing his anger to boil. "When Kenzi was no doubt sacrificing herself for you and the happy sunshine gang. Where. The Hell. Where you?"

Bo and Lauren glance at each other causing Vex to let out a hysterical laugh. "You chose that over Kenzi?"He claps his hands slowly. "Well done succubus. You traded the best human on the planet, the one person that was always there for you to chase some tail. Bravo." Venom lines his voice.

"It wasn't like that. Its just."

"No of course it's not." Vex spits. "Because you're always the hero right? Doesn't matter if Kenzi's been there and helped all of you." He twirls around in all our directions causing our heads to fall in guilt. "Even with her fragile human body, No Bo's still the hero."

The room grows silent as Vex slowly allows Bo to take control of her body. The movement seeming to visibly pain him. "I should make you gouge your eyes out succubus." Vex says as he turns back to the bar to down his drink. He pours himself another. "But I wont because for some reason my bloody human would do anything for you." He mutters as he downs the next.

Dyson stands and walks beside the mesmer. "You threaten her again and I'll rip your throat out." He states as he takes another swig from the bottle.

"Oh please do." The mesmer replies. Outstretching his arms. "What the hell do I have to live for now?"

Dyson stands stund, forcing me to take control of the situation.

"Boys, now isn't the time for violence. Show some respect." I bark as I take a sip of my drink. The two men glare at each other but take a seat by the bar.

I think back to my words _We all love kenzi but make no mistake she's not one of us._No she's not. She's the one that kept us together.


End file.
